Systems and methods herein generally relate to sheet handling devices, such as printing devices and finishing devices, and more particularly to devices that stack and staple sheets of media.
Printing devices and other devices that handle print media (including paper, transparencies, cardstock, plastics, etc.) often include finishing devices, such as staplers and stacking devices. In stapling devices, sheets are first compiled in the stapler throat prior to ejecting on to the elevator platform. Since the sheets are placed on the elevator platform in “chunks” a visible distinction between compiled sets is seen on the stack, which is undesirable.
Production stapling and precision stacking is not offered in a single finishing device, and therefore multiple finishers are needed to perform both stapling and precision stacking. This increases the number of activities in the workflow causing the user to select multiple finishing units, which is more cumbersome and more time intensive than having to select a single finishing unit.